The invention relates to a double frog for track crossings with two opposing noses that are realized in a common material block and to which a check rail with at least one guide surface for a wheel is assigned.
Track crossings are formed by the intersection of two railroad tracks in one plane and comprise two double frogs including wing rails and guide rails that have the function of substitutionally supporting and guiding the wheel at the location, at which the running rail needs to be interrupted due to the passage of the wheel flanges (so-called flange groove).
In the context of the present invention, the term track crossings also includes slip switches.